Just Give Me a Reason
by hawtjuicyaddict
Summary: Massie comes back from England and finds herself seeing a certain someone again after years of broken hearts. Summer 2013 Fic Exchange. For Rachel aka keep. Calm. And. Sparkle!


**Summer 2013 Fic Exchange**

**For: Keep Calm and Sparkle (Rachel)**

**Prompts: 'love me like you mean it,' kissing in the rain, red nail polish, chocolate ice cream**

**Pairing: Massington**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the clique but plot was my idea I got from a song Just Give me a Reason by Pink.**

_**Right from the start**_

_**You were a thief**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And I your willing victim**_

_**I let you see the parts of me**_

_**That weren't all that pretty**_

_**And with every touch you fixed them**_

**(Flashback scene)** _Massie pushed her way through the crowd to find her boyfriend Derrick. She just had found out hours ago that her dad's company was expanding a large branch in L.A. and so he had to bring his family to L.A. to promote and do business of sorts. Massie knew long distance relationships never lasted and so she knew that if she was most likely not going to see him for years, she might as well break off the relationship. She found Derrick with his friends playing a round of poker with Derrick in the lead. She rolled her eyes at his behavior and realized how much she would miss him._

"_Derrick! I need to talk to you. It's really important. Can we go somewhere quiet?" Massie asked with a bit of unsure banter in her voice. They only started dating a year ago at the end of eighth grade but they have gotten so close, people would expect to always see Massie and Derrick hand in hand wherever they went. _

"_Yeah, sure Block! Are you okay?" He asked her with such concern in his voice that Massie knew how hard the breakup would be for both of them. _

"_Mmhm, I'm fine. I just need to speak to you quietly." Massie led the way to an empty bedroom, but knocking the door first so she wouldn't get scarred for life. Again. _

"_Listen Derrick, I kind of have to tell you something. My parents announced a couple of hours ago that we have to move to L.A. for my dad's company expansion and so I'll just say this quick and easy. I don't think we'll be able to date long distance, they always go wrong and I don't want you to be left hanging when I am gone and your friends are all going out with their dates," Massie explained to him. She started staring at the ground because she could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes._

"_Are you serious? Massie we could try the long distance! I really like you Block!" Derrick told her. His eyes were droopy like a sad puppy and the pain in his eyes made Massie want to take everything back. But she couldn't. _

_**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**_

_**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**_

_**Tell me that you've had enough**_

_**Of our love, our love**_

"Yo Derrick, my man! Come down here and shoot some hoops with me!" my longtime best friend Cam Fisher yelled to me from downstairs. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw it was eight in the morning. Seriously Cam?! Groaning, I jumped out of bed and put on a white t-shirt and my Nike Basketball shorts. Putting on my Nike dunks, I ran downstairs to meet up with Cam.

"Cam, I was sleeping. It's the last Saturday before school starts!" I grumbled to Cam. Glaring at him.

"Yeah well I want to shoot some hoops with someone and Harris is who knows where.

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**We're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

I watched the moving people unload the moving trucks into our new Westchester house. My parents decided to buy a different house than the one we had before. The new neighborhood was just as upscale as the previous, but it seemed like this neighborhood had more families instead of just couples. It also seemed more welcoming than the usual New York suburb neighborhoods. I ran into the house to my new room and saw all the boxes starting to pile up. Pushing around my packed things, I found my favorite **red nail polish **and steadily applied the paint to my nails.

I decided to go find a local park and walk Bean. I walked out of the house and walked down the cement sidewalk in my neighborhood. I saw the same to boys I saw earlier still playing basketball. Uhoh. No wonder they looked so familiar. They were Cam and Derrick! I lost touch with Derrick immediately after the move because of our bad breakup, but I kept in touch with cam. Cam didn't know I was moving back so I decided to surprise him.

"Cammy! " I yelled to Cam and he turned towards me a bit confused to who was calling his least favorite nickname.

"M-m-massie? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is!" I squealed giving him a big hug.

_**I'm sorry I don't understand**_

_**Where all of this is coming from**_

_**I thought that we were fine**_

_**(Oh, we had everything)**_

_**Your head is running wild again**_

_**My dear we still have everythin'**_

_**And it's all in your mind**_

_**(Yeah, but this is happenin')**_

Massie's back. I watched as she gave Cam a big hug. She's back for our senior year. Wow. The girl who broke my heart end of freshman year is back and more beautiful than ever.

"Hey Block. Long time no see. Back for senior year. Where are you headed this fine summer day?" I asked her winking.

"Oh you know. Just off to the park with Bean. You guys want to join?"

"Hell yeah we do. At least I do I mean. You game Derrick?" Cam asked.

"Hm I guess. Let's go."

We started our way to Westchester City Park and I saw Bean wagging his tail excitedly as he saw the other dogs in the park.

_**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**_

_**Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**_

_**There's nothing more than empty sheets**_

_**Between our love, our love**_

_**Oh, our love, our love**_

I saw Derrick thinking to himself. I was surprised that I wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought I would be. He didn't seem super mean to me after what happened between us. He was being quite the gentleman as well on our walk over.

"Ooooooooooh! Ice Cream! Let's get some!" I cheered. I ran to the ice cream stand to get a spot in line and saw Cam and Derrick catching up.

"Geez Mass, calm yourself! I think you're scaring the kids here," Cam joked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Cam I need my ice cream. So please shut your mouth and order!" I mock screamed to him.

"Fine, fine," he said shaking his head. "three **chocolate ice creams** please."

We all walked for a bit while we finished our ice cream and soon it was time to head back to the neighborhood. Cam wanted us to hang out at his place, and we were soon at the Fisher Estate.

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**I never stopped**_

_**You're still written in the scars on my heart**_

_**You're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

Massie seemed so happy today at the park. I wish I could tell her that I never stopped loving her and that I couldn't stop thinking about when she was gone. I couldn't do that though, she probably has a boyfriend.

"Sooooo what movie should we watch? Since you _always_ pick the movies Derrick, I think it's fair to say that Massie should choose," Cam said smirking at me.

"Well I already know what movie we're watching. _The Notebook._" She said smiling. Frowning, I watched as she put it in and prepared myself for a very long two hours. At least this is making her happy.

_**Our tear ducts can rust**_

_**I'll fix it for us**_

_**We're collecting dust**_

_**But our love's enough**_

_**You're holding it in**_

_**You're pouring a drink**_

_**No nothing is as bad as it seems**_

_**We'll come clean**_

I watched a Noah and Allie were **kissing in the rain**. It made me wish that I had a relationship like theirs. Derrick was someone who really understood me and listened to my rants. I glanced towards him and remembered all the good memories.

.

_It was finally Christmas break and I was going with Derrick and his family to their lodge in Aspen. We were going skiing(well I was skiing and he was snowboarding) today and I was getting ready for the slopes. Putting my purple hat on, I met him at the door and we headed to the nearby resort._

_The chairlift started coming towards us and we slid right on. Probably in the middle of the ride, Derrick told me something I didn't think would happen. _

"_I love you Block," he said looking into my eyes._

"_Derr, _**love me like you mean it**_," I told him blushing from the kiss. _

_So then he kissed me and whispered that he loved me in my ear. _

"_I love you too Derr."_

_._

That was probably the best trip I have ever been on. We were young, yes, but we weren't the same immature seventh graders that would be over dramatic. We spent every second we could together and the times we weren't with each other, made us feel alone.

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

I excused myself off the couch to go get some more soda walked into the kitchen. I bumped into something and saw Block. "Oh, uh sorry Massie, I didn't mean to bump into you," I told her.

"Derr, it's fine," she said. Wait a second. Did she call me Derr? That meant she _did_ have feelings for me still! I smashed my lips to hers, and at first she didn't respond, but then she kissed me back and I felt the sparks between us again even after years of being apart.

_**Oh, we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

It felt just like old times, just me and Derrick. I realized that we _were_ like Noah and Allie reuniting after years.

_**FIN .**_

Here you go Rachel! I hope it was okay the ending was bad so sorry it was so short. PS, in case anyone gets annoyed that they said they loved each other as freshman in high school I am only doing that because MASSINGTON is worth it. So yeahh. Happy belated fourth of July people! And if you live in Canada, Happy belated Canada independence day!

-Kea


End file.
